Without You
by Beauty-of-Ladybug
Summary: A couple one-shots on loss about some poems I found.
1. Don't Cry For Me

**A/N: So a friend's father recently died and it made me want to write a fanfic about it. It made me think about how death happens and we need to make the most of our time together.**

* * *

 _ **Don't cry for me**_

 _ **I'm not gone.**_

The raindrops fells softly around Adrien. He used to like the rain, the freshness it brought after. His favorite memories of his mother and him playing and splashing. Now it only made him remember. He walked down the street, lost in thought of the happy day he had been having. But it had come with a terrible price.

His day in the rain had been lively and fun with Marinette and Ladybug. But then, just like that, things changed. It hadn't been Hawkmoth. Lightning blazed against the gray sky. The wind picked up and the rain intensified. He had suggested they call it a night when they saw a building go up in flames. It had been Marinette's bakery. She screamed as she saw her house, her home burst into a glowing inferno. Even the rain couldn't mask the tears streaming from her face. WIthout thinking, she had plunged inside, not waiting for the fire department. Her parents didn't survive.

She came stumbling out, covered in black ashes and burns. Her breath was choked and raspy. She had fallen to the ground, coughing and choking. Tears streamed down her ashen face. He had run to comfort her and saw how injured she was.

" _Don't cry for me, Cat Noir. I'll never be gone. Help Master Fu train the next Ladybug."_ she had choked out. " _Tikki, spots off!"_

He sobbed as he realized that Ladybug was Marinette.

" _I love you Marinette! Don't leave me! Please! Please…"_ he pleaded with her, willing her not to leave him.

" _I'll always be with you. I love you too, my Chaton…"_ was all she had said before her broken body went limp.

 _"I'm sorry Adrien. She's gone,"_ squeaked poor Tikki.

Her glazed eyes stared as the rain poured down around them. She was… _gone._

 _ **My soul is at rest,**_

 _ **my heart lives on.**_

 _I never told her I was Adrien. I never knew my partner was behind me then entire time. I was so blind!_ Adrien mentally punched himself. _I didn't recognize my true feelings for her. I loved her!_ He sobbed at this realization. She had started to love both sides of him, Cat Noir and Adrien.

He had been blinded by Ladybug's perfectness to notice Marinette. How she loved him as much as he loved Ladybug.

Marinette had been so sweet and kind. Sure, she was clumsy, but she was Ladybug through and through. She cared for all her classmates, she stood up to bullies, she always put others before herself, and had an auror of cheerfulness around her. And those beautiful eyes and dark midnight hair. She had the cutest laugh ever, tinkling like a bell when she giggled.

She would be happy with her parents now, in heaven. The thought made Adrien stricken with grief. _I can't be selfish._ She is at rest. Her kwamii, Tikki would find a new Ladybug. Her legacy would live on.

He had just started to love her, but she had always loved him. She would never stop loving him.

 _ **Light a candle for me to see,**_

 _ **and hold onto my memory.**_

Marinette and Adrien's day had started when she had accidentally splashed him in a puddle after school. He then splashed him back until they were soaking wet in clean, cool wetness. Her clothes clung to her wet body as she gasped for breath from laughing. He looked at her shining eyes and was amazed at how beautiful and pure they were.

" _You like the rain Adrien?" she had asked, giggling._

"Yes, it brings back so many good memories," he had said, smiling at his friend.

Later, Ladybug had splashed him as Cat Noir, again on accident. He had grinned at her before cheekily swiping her with water. Once again, he found himself soaking wet. _She looks so beautiful like that,_ Chat Noir had thought. _The sparkle in her eyes, her gorgeous smile, it's no wonder I fell in love._

And when she had first became his friend, in the rain. He had offered her his umbrella and the thunder had boomed. Their first moment, first spark of friendship and love.

If it just hadn't been raining, if it hadn't struck her building, if it didn't burst into flames. If she had made a plan before running inside a burning building. If he had run in after her to save her. So many what if's that might have saved her. All because of the cursed rain. The rain was now a painful reminder of the memories. Of his mother and now, of Marinette.

All their time together, watching her be brave and run for class president, standing up to Chloe, and designing her heart out. Dancing with her at the party, watching their first concert together, going to the movies, and on and on. So much done together, but so much still to do.

The candle of her life snuffed out because of one day. One minute he had been enjoying a perfectly normal day with the one he loved and the next, she was gone forever.

 _ **But save your tears,**_

 _ **for I'm still here.**_

" _I'm sorry to inform you class, but Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her parents passed away. It seems that Ladybug was in our class all along. I want to take the day off to remember her and her parents. Perhaps we could set up a memorial outside the classroom."_ She had to stop and turn around to wipe the tears off her face. Rose and Mylene were silently sobbing into tissues. Even Chloe looked shocked and in grief. Adrien glanced at the empty desk next to Alya. She ran out with Nino and Adrien following her.

"She loved you Adrien, you know?"

"I know."

Marinette and him could have been so much. They could have do so much. Her favorite color was pink, she was an aspiring designer and wanted to be professional in the future, her eyes were bluebell and her hair midnight, and she was Ladybug. What else didn't he know about her? Tears formed in his eyes as he pulled Alya and Nino into a comforting hug.

" _Marinette was Ladybug and I never knew it!"_ Alya yelled. " _I knew she was keeping secrets, but Ladybug?! I could have helped her. If I had been at her bakery to pull her out."_

" _She's still with us guys. She wouldn't want us to dwell on the past and cry over her. She would want us to move on and remember her in a good way."_

 _ **By your side,**_

 _ **through the years.**_

Ladybug had always been by his side. Even though it seemed like she took the lead, she had depended on him. All the flirting and puns, the moments they had in dire situations. Ladybug was everything to him. Even if she made mistakes, Ladybug and Marinette had been perfect to him. Fighting all the akumas with her was the best thing that had happened to him. She had made him feel needed and even though he was ignored by his father, she was enough for him. Starting from Stoneheart where she hadn't had confidence to years and years of close calls like Lady Wifi or Dark Owl. Cat Noir was nothing without Ladybug go. He needed her as well.

 _"By my side, through the years. I have to be by her side as well."_ Adrien walked to Master Fu's massage shop. He had to move on.

* * *

Don't cry for me  
 _I'm not gone.  
_

 _My soul is at rest,  
_ _my heart lives on._

 _Light a candle for me to see,  
_ _and hold onto my memory._

 _But save your tears,  
_ _for I'm still here._

 _By your side,  
_ _through the years._

Cat Noir turned towards the small girl next to him. She smiled awkwardly as she fingered the new earrings she had just recieved. He smiled back, ready to move on. Ladybug would really always be by his side, whether it was Marinette or another one.

" _What's your name?"_ asked Cat Noir. " _I'm-"_

" _Well, your Chat Noir! The hero of Paris. I can't believe I'm the new Ladybug! I'm a little scared and nervous and…"_ she stopped and looked at him.

He could see a little of Marinette in her. " _Don't worry, I'll help you."_

 _"After all, you're Ladybug."_

* * *

 **A/N: OK, so this fanfic was kinda repetitive, but I just wanted to write down the feelings of someone who was moving on from someone important to you. This is kind of cheesy, but take note guys, cherish moments with loved ones everyday. Hope you liked this. :-)**


	2. Without You

**A/N: So I found the sudden urge to write poetry while in church and I wrote the poem down below. I am not the best poetry writer, so I understand if it's a little repetitive and cliche. I am going to take a break before writing a sequel to my other story. This poem and story are roughly based off of the book, "The Sun is Also a Star." Really good book. Anyway, the story, hope you enjoy:**

 _ **You said we would be together**_

 _ **That our love would last forever**_

They were the perfect couple. Ladybug and Cat Noir, more than just friends and partners now. They had promised, once they revealed, that they wouldn't judge the other's identities. The day had been spent perfectly, hanging out along the Seine, jumping on rooftops, and finally ending at the gorgeous sunset illuminating the Eiffel Tower.

" _How did you like today M'Lady? Don't you agree with me now? Aren't we a purrfect couple?"_ he purred. She just smiled at him.

" _We could be together Ladybug. I will always love you forever, no matter who you are."_ Those words whispered in Ladybug's ear, as they held each other close. She had learned, deep down, that she truly loved him. The puns, the cheeky grin, the overprotective nature. And those beautiful catlike green eyes. She had truly believed that their love would last forever.

" _I guess I'll go first,"_ he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"No, we do it at the same time, together."

"Spots off-"

" _Claws in-"_

Two pairs of eyes, both emerald and bluebell, glanced at each other.

"Marinette?"

"Adrien?"

 _ **Torn apart by our own personal defeats**_

 _ **Secrets lost you were supposed to keep**_

Tears formed in their eyes as they realized their true love. Adrien smiled at her, accepting her identity.

" _I'm glad it was you Bugaboo. Shall we go defeat Hawkmoth, once and for all?"_ He gave her an iconic grin.

Her throat was parched, but words managed their way through her dry mouth. " _Once and for all,"_ she echoed.

A battle was fought and won, things were looking up for the two partners. Then Hawkmoth was revealed.

" _It was you all along, father?"_ his heartbroken face stared down at the man called Hawkmoth. Ladybug tried to hug him, to comfort the boy she loved. But he just pushed her away, tears streaming down his face. Time, time would let him heal, it would fix him. She left.

Later, at the beautiful Eiffel Tower, they met up.

" _Ladybug, we're going to have to wait. 'Us' is going to have to wait."_ His glare was enough to stop her from approaching him.

"Adrien, that alright. But I have something I need to tell you. Please don't be mad at me."

 _ **One fight and it was all gone**_

 _ **One thought that this was all wrong**_

" _I'm moving." she whispered, almost to herself._

He blew up at her, towering over her with a rage that was unnotable _. "So, this was your plan? To say that you loved me and then break my heart right when I'm down? Isn't losing my father enough? My mother is gone. My father turned out to be the villain who has been trying to kill us for the past two years and now you decide you want to move!?"_ He yelled at her with so much force as she cowerd beneath him.

" _Adrien, I didn't mean to make you feel that way! I only found out this afternoon."_ Tears streamed uncontrollably from her face.

" _Maybe we weren't meant to be together. Maybe we were all wrong about this. We're over."_ He turned to leave, but a red-gloved hand stopped him.

" _Please Adrien, don't say that. I could come back. I might not even be moving. I love you,"_ her body shook as she held onto him. " _You said we would be together, that you would love me forever,"_ she quoted him from earlier. " _Please."_

" _Well, if you thought that, then you thought wrong."_ He hissed and jumped off the Tower, into the now dark night, leaving her sobbing. That would be the last time he saw her.

 _ **Alone was the way you left me**_

 _ **The day that I carved our names into a tree**_

Years passed, but Adrien could still remember the perfect day he had with his lady, his princess.

 _LB + CN_ , _2gether 4ever_

That was what the inscription said. Sitting on a hill, just outside Paris, they had a little picnic. When they finished joking around and eating, they talked, lying down under a tree and gazing at the oh, so blue sky.

"LB, do you love me? I know you can't resist tree. You always are pining over me."

" _Oh, Chat, you have the worst puns. Why don't you just scratch your name into the tree to show how purrmanent it is."_ She rolled her eyes.

" _But of course, M'Lady."_ And he did just that. She had giggled at him, while he smiled proudly at his artwork.

And now she was gone. Not a day passed without him regretting his decision. Adrien Agreste became no more, instead becoming a rogue, an outcast, a street cat.

 _ **I waited here patiently,**_

 _ **Looking for signs defeatedly.**_

 **Out of anger, he had burned his mansion down, chasing away anyone who came close. The familiar bakery on the corner was boarded up and dusty. He found refuge there, waiting for Marinette. She had promised. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to days.**

He often found himself in her empty room, staring at the ceiling and what used to be her desk. He was alone. Everytime the phone rang, he jumped, staring at the caller I.D, hoping it was her. It was just Alya and Nino, trying to find him, trying to help him as Marinette once had.

She wanted to call him, but her heart wouldn't let her. She just wasn't ready.

 _ **You never came back,**_

 _ **My heart stopped like a broken track.**_

His life became a depressing misery. Every once in a while, Alya and Nino came by to check on their old friend. Plagg offered words of comfort.

" _Adrien, kid, move on. She's just one girl. Don't waste the rest of your life mourning. Yah, you made some bad decisions but I need you to be happy."_ He still feared that Adrien could become akumatized, even with Hawkmoth retained and vanquished.

" _Adrien, you have to move on. She's gone. She's not coming back. She's happy where she is."_ They showed him a glossy set of pages. On a designing and fashion magazine was a beautiful smiling face. _She's probably forgotten me. They're right. She's happy._

Adrien lost the will to love, the will to care, and the will to cry. He was lost in memories. He could have stopped her from leaving.

 _ **I'm trying to get over,**_

 _ **But some things just can't be fixed.**_

After endless protest from family and loved once, he came out of the light. Seven years of darkness and his appearance changed. His hair was longer,dirty, and matted. His handsome face held dark lines of stress and sadness. How would he continue with his life? His house was gone, his family, his reputation, his education. Paris didn't need him as a superhero anymore.

So he turned back to the old career of modeling. His already lean body still had some of the old muscle on it and had grown a couple of inches taller. Soon, he became known as "The Boy in Sadness," for his sad, emotional poses in dark and white lights.

 _ **Without You.**_

So much pain for someone of only twenty-one years of age. So much loss.

 _ **That glimmer of hope grew,**_

 _ **When they said you would returned.**_

A poster here, a sign there. They held a small girl, barely a woman, on the front. A brilliant designer. Named Marinette. Adrien felt hope in his heavy heart for the first time in years. The glossy magazine read, "Famed fashion designer makes tours in Rome and Paris."

 _ **I had lost everything,**_

 _ **My home, my heart had burned.**_

Adrien stepped up to the blackened remains and rubble of what used to be his house. His mother had loved the garden but it now was a charred pile of ashes and scorched dirt.

 _ **My long lost lover,**_

 _ **When the sunrise rose,**_

The sun glowed on the first day of spring. The cherry trees surrounding the streets of Paris let out their beautiful blossoms, like soft pink snow. A small cat darted around Adrien's legs, purring softly. It's eyes seem to be wanting him to follow it.

 _ **Looked at me.**_

 _ **My troubles went away,**_

A girl, or rather, a young woman, was sitting on a bench near his old school. Her long straight hair was so dark it was almost blue. As he approached her, she turned. The sun shone in her bluebell eyes. A sparkling tear ran down her face.

Adrien's heart felt full, for once in his years alone.

 _ **I hope your here to stay.**_

She couldn't be a dream. She looked so real, but he was afraid that if he touched her, she would disappear like so many of his nightmares.

 _You said we would be together,_

 _That our love would last forever._

 _Torn apart by our own personal defeats,_

 _Secrets lost you were supposed to keep._

 _One fight and it was all gone,_

 _One thought that this was all wrong._

 _Alone was the way you left me,_

 _That day that I carved our names into a tree._

 _I waited here patiently,_

 _Looking for signs defeatedly._

 _You never came back,_

 _My heart stopped like a broken track._

 _I'm trying to get over,_

 _But some things just can't be fixed._

Without You.

 _That glimmer of hope grew,  
When they said you had returned._  
 _I had lost everything,_  
 _My home, my heart had burned._  
 _My long lost lover,_  
 _When the sunrise rose,_  
 _Looked at me._  
 _My troubles went away,_  
 _I hope your here to stay._

Time seemed to stop as a familiar yet dreamlike pair of eyes stared at him. He hadn't seen them in so long. " _Marinette."_ His breath stopped. All of the background seemed to melt into the person standing in front of him. His tall body towered over her, staring down into the small, petite person beside him.

" _Adrien."_ And time started again. The Eiffel Tower, the starry black night, the Parisian city below.

She said his name again, the words catching on her lips. " _Adrien."_


End file.
